Mine
by Minami Yuri
Summary: Flippy got an incurable disease when he was just a year old. His father, the king hired a healer from overseas to cure him. But along the process, Flippy fell in love with her despite his illness. Flippy struggles to stay alive just so he can be with Flaky
1. Chapter 1: There is Hope

**Author's Note: **Chapter 1 has arrived! I know I need to focus on making my stories but this one just came to mind and I didn't wanna lose it! Anyways, thank you for reading my fanfic and I hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer: **HTF is a property of Mondo Media and it does not belong to me

* * *

The birds were chirping on the trees as the wind blew on it making the leaves and the grasses dance along with it. The people were doing their daily duties in the palace like they had always done. The king was arranging matters with the other kingdom while the queen was relaxing outdoors with a cup of tea. Everything was peaceful in the kingdom and everyone was happy but... from all of these smiling faces lie a crying person trying to find help for another. This person can be found in a room just close from the king and queen's room, there lies a tall green haired boy. He had beautiful emerald-green eyes when terrified or surprised turn bright neon-green. His skin was pale, his whole body was weak and he looked sickly.

He turned his head trying to look out the window, there he saw the beautiful scenery of the outdoors. He just stared out for hours and hours each passing day. A person can tell from his eyes that he was trying to find something that can never be attained...his life. He looked away then he sighed, the door suddenly opened and there he saw his mother... the queen. She was carrying a tray which carried his food and his medicine,she greeted him with a smile like always and a kiss on the forehead. " You don't have to do this... " a hint of sadness can be found in his voice. She looked at him " but I want to, you're my son, me and your father will find a way to cure you...please, Flippy just believe in us... " she held both Flippy's hand then showed a smile. Flippy looked away " it's been 15 years...I've had this sickness ever since I was a year-old...what is there to believe in "

The queen sighed then gave her son a kiss on the cheek " come, I shall feed you " She helped Flippy sit up then she fed him with his food. She gave him his medicine then he lied back down. " I'll be back later to check on you... " Flippy looked at her with a blank expression. She showed a weak smile then closed the door. Flippy took one last look out the window then he went to sleep.

* * *

The queen went to her husband's study, she went towards him and gave him a hug. She was crying and she could feel her heart about to give away " dear, Flippy... he..." The king turned around then hugged his wife back "I know..." " I want my son back...when he was born, he looked so happy and full of life...I can't stand looking at him like that anymore " She felt disheartened and she felt faint. The king showed a weak smile " I hired an amazing healer from overseas... she has cured many and she will be arriving here, first thing tomorrow " The queen lifted her head up and looked at her husband wide-eyed " The people she cured said ' that there is no illness she can't cure ' I believe she is the one who can save Flippy " The king smiled at her then he wiped his wife's tears away.

The queen slowly flashed a smile and she felt alive. Flippy was going to get cured, after all these years. She gave her husband a kiss then hugged him " I can't wait " The king nodded then hugged his wife.

* * *

She was looking at the sea until an island came in view, she smiled then took a deep breath. She felt refreshed and relaxed. She was going to arrive to Verde Island, she was requested by the king of the Island to cure his son. She felt happy to be of help to anyone in need despite her being young and being a girl. " Ms. Flaky, we will arrive at the island earlier than planned! " one of the workers told her, she turned around then nodded. Flaky was a small girl with long spiky dandruff covered red hair, she had big ruby-red eyes and she had beautiful white skin, she had a petite body and she was only 16 years old. Flaky reached into her pocket then took out a golden pocket watch then held it close to her.

She closed her eyes then she started to tear up,she suddenly heard the bell which made her yelp. She looked ahead and there she saw the island. Flaky took a deep breath then she wiped her tears away

' _This is it...'_


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

**Author's Note: **Chapter 2 at your service! Yes! Sorry if my first chapter is short, I just suddenly run out of ideas and I needed to think. Anyways, thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer: **HTF is a property of Mondo Media and it does not belong to me

* * *

Flaky rode the royal carriage which was taking her to the palace. Flaky felt nervous, this was the first time she was gonna meet a King. She took a deep breath then she held her golden pocket watch to her chest. The carriage suddenly stopped and the door opened " We have arrived, Ms. Flaky " Flaky stepped outside and she stared at the palace wide-eyed. " They will take your bags to your room, Ms. Flaky for now please follow me...I am the King's royal adviser, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance " Flaky smiled then nodded. She followed him as he led her towards the King's study " umm... what is your name? " The man stopped then turned around " My name is Mr. Pickles " He bowed then continued walking.

They arrived at the study then Mr. Pickles knocked on the door " Permission to enter, your highness " there was a pause " yes, do come in " Mr. Pickles opened the door then went inside, Flaky followed behind him " I have brought to you the healer " Flaky bowed then she started shaking " n-n-n-nice to m-meet you, m-my name's F-Flaky " her voice was shaky and a bit hard to understand. The king chuckled " nice to meet you too, ms. Flaky. I am King Joseph Orso, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance " Flaky slowly lifted her head up then she smiled, the king was kind and nice.

" you do know, why you've been called her right, Ms Flaky? " Flaky nodded " y-yes, you wanted me to cure your son, the prince " The king suddenly frowned then he nodded slowly. He stood up then looked outside the window " you see, when my son, Flippy was born he was the most energetic child the doctors ever saw..." he slightly chuckled and Flaky smiled " but... when he turned a year-old... he had this disease that all of the finest doctors in the island couldn't cure or even know of... it has been 15 years and my son is still suffering...he has completely lost all hope... " He turned around then looked at Flaky, he was crying. He went towards her then he knelt in front of her. Flaky and the others in the room stared at him wide-eyed

" Ms. Flaky, I beg of you with all my life...please cure my son... " Flaky reached into her pocket then she gripped her pocket watch, she showed a sweet smile " yes...I will do everything in my power, I will not rest...I will not stop until your son is completely healed " The king lifted his head up then he hugged Flaky "T-thank you... " Flaky smiled then patted the kings back.

* * *

The General was giving Flaky a tour around the palace. Flaky looked at him " what is your name? " The general turned to her " My name is Splendid " he bowed then gave Flaky a kiss on her hand. He was a handsome tall young man with light-blue hair, he had bright blue colored eyes and he had a scar on his left cheek. Flaky smiled " my name is Flaky, nice to meet you " They both smiled at each other then Splendid continued walking.

They both stopped in front of Flaky's room " the king would want to have dinner with you, later... " Flaky nodded then smiled at him " Thanks " Splendid bowed then left. Flaky entered her room and she was fascinated. The room was huge, it had lavender colored walls and there was a huge bed at the side, the room included a big closet and a window leading to a balcony. Flaky opened the window then looked outside. She had a beautiful view of the palace's garden. Flaky felt happy to be at the palace, she sighed dreamily then went back inside. She took a bath then readied herself for dinner.

* * *

Flaky was eating with the King,Splendid and Mr. Pickles. " umm.. I just noticed but where's the queen? " they all stopped eating then the king looked at Flaky with sadness in his eyes " I haven't had a single meal with Marie for the past 15 years... she has been taking care of Flippy ever since she knew he was sick...I haven't even seen Marie smile like she did before... " Flaky felt sorry that she brought the topic up in dinner " sorry... " The king showed a weak smile " no, no it's okay... let us just enjoy dinner then I'll introduce you to Marie and Flippy " Flaky nodded then continued eating.

* * *

The King and Flaky was headed towards Flippy's room. They stopped at a room exactly next to Flaky's " I am sorry...but sometimes Flippy really needs help so I arranged you a room right next to him " Flaky nodded then showed a smile. The king knocked on the door then Flaky heard a woman's voice, the king entered and Flaky followed behind him. Flaky saw a beautiful woman standing next to a bed, she greeted them with a weak smile.

She was really beautiful, she had long curly dark-green colored hair, she had neon-green eyes and pale-white skin and rosy red lips. Flaky bowed " n-nice to meet you, I'm Flaky " she smiled " Nice to meet you, Flaky, I'm Marie and this is Flippy... " Flaky looked at her side and she saw a handsome young man, he had light green hair and he was breathing heavily while sleeping. Flaky showed a weak smile then went towards Flippy " If I may... " Marie nodded " I'll leave Flippy to you, Flaky... Good night "

" yes...good night " They both left the room leaving Flippy and Flaky alone.

Flaky sat down on a nearby chair then she slowly placed her hand on Flippy's forehead. He was burning up, Flaky reached into her pocket then she wiped Flippy's sweat away with a piece of cloth. Flaky could see that he was in pain, Flaky went to her room to get her stuff, she returned then placed them on a table near his bed. She mixed up a medicine then placed it in a glass. Flaky slowly patted his hand to wake him up.

Flippy slowly opened his eyes, he looked to his side and he saw a girl, she was smiling at him. Flippy quickly sat up then he fell back down, his hand was on his head and he was groaning. Flaky yelped when he suddenly sat up, she sighed then removed his hand from his head. He placed her hand on his head " you shouldn't sit up so quickly... nice to meet you Flippy, I'm Flaky... yur parents sent me from overseas to see you " she smiled sweetly at him then patted his head softly. Flippy blushed then he looked away " n-nice to meet you " Flaky giggled " here, I'll help you sit up... you need to drink some medicine ". She helped him sit up then she handed him the glass.

" make sure to drink it all until the last drop,okay? This will surely soothe the pain in your head " Flippy looked at Flaky then back at the glass. It had a disgusting green color and it stinks, Flippy groaned " i'd rather not... " Flaky sighed " you need to drink this, you know... all the best medicines are always bitter " Flippy groaned then took a sip, his eyes widened then he coughed " I really don't want to drink the rest " Flaky puffed her cheeks, Flippy looked at her then groaned. He started drinking all of the medicine then he placed the glass down. Flaky handed him water then he immediately drank it. Flaky laughed " w-what? " Flippy asked while blushing.

" nothing...it's just that, everyone in the palace told me that you weren't that lively but you look livelier than anyone else" Flippy blushed deep red. He took a closer look at Flaky, she was small but she was beautiful, she had beautiful big ruby-red eyes. Flippy felt his heart beat faster every time she smiled at him. Flaky stopped laughing then noticed that Flippy was staring at her, she blushed then looked away " w-what? " Flippy blushed then looked away " sorry... it's nothing " It suddenly fell silent in the room and they were both feeling awkward. Flaky noticed that Flippy was looking outside.

" umm.. Flippy,how long has it been ever since you went outside? " Flippy chuckled sadly " in 15 years " Flaky held Flippy's hand close to her, Flippy blushed " w-what are you...? " " Flippy, do you want to go outside tomorrow? " Flaky looked at her wide-eyed then he looked away " t-that's impossible...I c-can't walk " Flaky touched Flippy's cheek making him turn towards her " just leave that to me... I promised the king to help you... but right now, I really want to help you Flippy even without the king's orders... so we'll start step by step... " She smiled at him " Have faith in me "Flippy's eyes widened then he started tearing up, he slowly nodded then hugged Flaky

Flaky smiled then patted his back. " you should get some sleep..." She helped Flippy lie down then she patted his head " Good night, Flippy, I'll see you tomorrow " Flippy smiled at Flaky then Flaky blushed, she left the room then headed towards hers. Flippy stared at the door then looked up the ceiling, he closed his eyes then images of Flaky suddenly came to him. He placed his hand on his chest and he could feel his heart racing. Flippy felt light-headed, Flaky was occupying his mind, he was starting to blush. He likes her, no...he loves her, he wanted her to be his. Flippy smiled then went to sleep.

Flaky closed the door then lied on her bed, she felt weird, her heart was racing and she couldn't get Flippy out of his mind. She covered herself with the blanket then looked at the window. She saw the moon then she suddenly remembered how Flippy's eyes shone. Flaky felt herself blush then she hugged her pillow. ' _what's happening...? ' _Flaky thought. She tried to sleep but Flippy was flooding her mind. She kept on twisting and turning until she finally went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **phew! finished! anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. General Splendid please take the lead

Splendid: * removes his helmet * Please Review


	3. Chapter 3: Why?

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3 has arrived! Thank you for reading my fanfic, thank you as well for the review.

Hope you enjoy the chapter

**Disclaimer: **HTF is a property of Mondo Media it does not belong to me

* * *

Splendid was wearing his armor when the door suddenly flew open " SPLENDID, I need help! " Splendid and Flaky looked at each other for a while before a blush suddenly appeared on both their faces. Flaky immediately looked away " sorry " Splendid put on the rest of his armor " no, i-it's alright...what's the problem? " Flaky looked at him but was still trying to avoid eye contact " i-it's about Flippy... " Splendid looked at Flaky puzzled " what about Prince Flippy? " Flaky went closer to Splendid then whispered in his ear. Splendid's eyes widened then he looked at Flaky " A-Are you crazy?! " " Please..." Flaky begged with big pleading eyes making Slendid blush, he looked away while covering his face " fine " Flaky smiled " meet me in front of Flippy's room after breakfast " Flaky immediately left the room

Splendid sighed, he looked outside the window then he brought his hand to his his armor he could feel his heart racing, Splendid's mind was being occupied by Flaky and Flaky alone. He scratched the back of his head then chuckled ' you've got to be kidding me...' He thought. He went outside his room then headed towards the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

Flaky was waiting in front of Flippy's room for Splendid. She suddenly heard footsteps then she looked behind her, it was Splendid, Flaky smiled at him " thank you so much for helping " Splendid chuckled " it was nothing ". They both entered the room then greeted Flippy with a smile. Flippy smiled back " good morning " " good morning, Flippy...how are you feeling? " Flippy chuckled then he sat up. " I feel great...somehow " they both laughed then Flaky motioned Splendid to get started. Flippy looked at Splendid with a blank expression, without saying anything Splendid immediately carried Flippy. " W-what are you doing? " Flaky giggled " I asked Splendid to help you out of bed, sorry...I didn't tell you sooner " Flippy sighed " It's okay... I think "

The three of them headed towards the royal garden, towards the fountain. As they arrived, Splendid placed Flippy on the blanket which Flaky had brought. "I'll leave you two here, just tell me if you need any help " Flaky nodded then Splenid left. Flippy looked around the garden, he was smiling. Flaky smiled " how does it feel to be outside? " Flippy turned his attention to Flaky then he smiled " life-changing " they both laughed. They were both enjoying each others company, Flaky taught Flippy about some things about the outside.

They were both enjoying their time until Marie came. She looked at them wide-eyed " W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE OF YOUR ROOM?! " she yelled then went towards them. Flaky stood up then bowed " Sorry! It was all my idea...please, forgive me! " Marie stopped then sighed, she looked at Flippy, he was smiling. Marie stared wide-eyed at her son...he was smiling, She felt herself tear up. Flaky just watched her as she gave them both a sweet smile " thank you...Flaky " she said, Flaky looked at her surprised then slowly nodded. Marie left them both alone then they both looked at each other " umm...what just happened? " Flaky asked " I have no idea " they both stared at each other for a moment then laughed.

They stayed at the royal garden for hours, they had maids bring them their food and Flippy's medicine. Flaky was happy that Flippy was enjoying his time outside, he was really overjoyed. Flaky continued teaching Flippy about every thing she knew. Flippy listened to her closely as he looked at her dreamily. ' _She's beautiful '_ He thought ' **_Why?..._**' Flippy's eyes suddenly widened then he felt great pain in his whole body. He screamed in pain making Flaky yelp, Flaky tried to compose Flippy. She brought out some medicine then gave them to Flippy " Flippy, hurry drink this... ".

But Flippy couldn't, he was too much in pain. His whole body ached and he was having a hard time breathing ' **_why?..._**' Flippy screamed again, his head started aching and he could hardly breath. Flaky started to panic, she couldn't help him, she looked around trying to find somebody to help them. She looked at his medicine then gulped ' _for Flippy..._' Flaky thought then she drank as many medicine as she can. She turned Flippy to face him then she kissed him. Flaky passed the medicine through her mouth, Flaky could feel herself heat up but she ignored it. She could see Flippy starting to calm down, she broke the kiss then tried to compose herself. She looked at Flippy, he was sleeping peacefully, Flaky sighed then stood up.

She looked for Splendid or anyone nearby. She saw a nearby soldier then called him for help. He helped Flaky carry Flippy back to his room. As they arrived at the room, the soldier left them alone. Flaky stayed by Flippy's side and watched him in his sleep. He looked so peaceful, Flaky smiled. " I promise I'll cure you Flippy" She held Flippy's hand then went to sleep.

* * *

Flippy was sitting under the shade while looking at the clouds. He felt at peace, he suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked around to see no one but him. Flippy looked at the sky again then he heard footsteps again. He looked around again but still no one, he felt his heart race. He slowly turned his head and he saw a shadow. It was slowly coming towards him, Flippy felt scared and he started sweating. Flippy suddenly heard a growl, he slowly looked at the shadow, it was slowly taking the form of a human ' _**why?...**_' Flippy heard it say, before Flippy could do anything it came directly towards him.

Flippy screamed then sat up, he looked around, he was in his room. " a d-dream..." Flippy wiped the sweat from his face then took a deep breath. He suddenly felt something squeeze his hand, he quickly turned around and he saw Flaky, looking at him. " A-are you okay, Flippy? " Flippy showed a weak smile then nodded " j-jut a bad dream... " He lied back down then looked at Flaky. Flaky placed her hand on his head " relax... Nothing bad is gonna happen " Flippy smiled then removed Flaky's hand from his head. He held her hand then pulled Flaky close to him, he placed a soft kiss on Flaky's lips. Flaky's eyes widened then she kissed him back. They stayed like that for a while until Flaky broke the kiss.

They were both blushing wildly " s-sorry " Flippy said while covering his face with his hands. " n-no, i-it's o-okay... " Flaky said trying to avoid his gaze. They were silent for a while until Marie entered the room with Flippy's food. They both looked at Marie then greeted her with a smile. " I'll take over for now, Flaky " Flaky stood up " y-yes!...umm...did you have lunch with the king today? " Marie placed the tray on a nearby table then smiled at her " yes..." Flaky smiled. She looked at both of them before leaving.

Flaky quickly went towards her room then lied on her bed, she hugged her pillow then started twisting and turning. ' _what to do? What to do? What to do? What to do?_ ' Flaky thought again and again. She felt her heart beat so fast as if trying to break her ribs. She suddenly yelped when somebody knocked on the door. Flaky looked at the door " y-yes? " Splendid opened the door then greeted Flaky with a smile " I'm just calling you for dinner " Flaky sighed then nodded, she got out of bed then followed Splendid towards the dining room.

Flaky finished eating then headed towards Flippy's room. She saw Marie in the room then changed places with her. She smiled at Flippy " h-how are you feeling? " Flippy smiled " I'm doing good " Flaky smiled then readied Flippy's medicine. Flippy groaned " not again... " Flaky giggled then helped Flippy sit up. He took the medicine then drank it all. " see, you're getting used to it " Flippy chuckled " I guess so ". Flippy lied back down while looking at Flaky " w-what? " Flippy chuckled " nothing, I just thought that Flaky looks beautiful " Flaky blushed deep red then looked away. " t-that's not true " Flippy laughed then held Flaky's hand " it is... " Flaky looked at Flippy then felt herself blush even more. She lowered her head " shut up " Flippy chuckled then looked outside the window.

Flaky took a deep breath then looked at Flippy, she smiled then patted his head. " you should get some sleep...tomorrow we're gonna take a walk " Flippy looked puzzled " are you insulting me or anything? I can't walk " Flaky giggled " I'm not insulting you...tomorrow you're gonna try walking... " Flippy looked even more puzzled, he sighed then smiled at Flaky " if you say so... " Flaky smiled then placed her hand on his head. " good night " Flippy slowly closed his eyes then fell asleep. Flaky stayed by Flippy's side all night, she held his hand then slowly fell asleep by his side.

* * *

**Author's Note: **chapter 3 accomplished! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if you find this chapter crappy

I promise to get better. anyways, shadow please continue...

Mysterious Shadow: * growls * p-please r-r-review

Me: * feels frozen * Please Review


	4. Chapter 4: Let the war begin!

**Author's Note: **phew! Chapter 4 finally accomplished! It kinda took me some time to type this cause I suddenly run out of ideas, but I made it and I Hope you all enjoy this chapter

Thank you for reading my story and thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **HTF is a property of Mondo Media it does not belong to me

* * *

Flippy was sitting under the tree on a sunny day. He was watching the sky when he suddenly heard laughing. He looked around and found no one, Flippy thought that it might be the shadow again so he tried moving. To Flippy's surprise, he was standing...he can walk, Flippy started running, he was overjoyed...he could walk. He stopped then took a deep breath, he looked up the sky " _**why?...**_" Flippy immediately turned around then he saw the shadow. Flippy gulped then he felt his whole body tremble. " w-what the hell are you?! " Flippy screamed, then the shadow was taking the form of a human. Flippy stared wide-eyed...the shadow turned into him but his eyes were bright neon-green and he was grinning " w-who? " The shadow grinned then walked towards Flippy " **I'm...**"

Flippy suddenly woke up, he sat up then covered his face with his hands ' _another dream? _' Flippy thought, he suddenly felt something warm behind him. He slowly turned his head then saw Flaky, she was hugging him and he could hear her crying. Flippy took a deep breath then wiped the sweat off of his face, he turned around then gave Flaky a hug. " sorry for worrying you...I was just having a bad dream " Flippy said while patting Flaky's back. " It didn't seemed like it was just a bad dream..." Flippy looked at Flaky confused, Flaky bit her lower lip. " Flippy, you looked as if you were dying, you were breathing heavily and I tried waking you up for the past two hours...Flippy what's wrong? " Flippy stared at Flaky wide-eyed, he sighed then showed a weak smile. " nothing's wrong...it just...nothing..." Flaky bit her lower lip then sighed " If you don't want to tell me, fine, just promise me...nothing bad will happen " Flippy smiled " I promise "

Flaky smiled then broke the hug, she wiped her tears away " Flippy, before we go for a walk...I want to do a slight check-up...is that okay? " Flippy smiled " sure ". Marie suddenly entered the room with Flippy's breakfast, Flaky stood up then left. " How're you feeling, Flippy? " Flippy smiled " never better " Marie started feeding Flippy.. " thanks " Flippy said when he finished his meal. Marie giggled then looked at her son" Flaky, she is really nice, isn't she? " Flippy smiled then nodded " Flippy...do you love her? " Flippy suddenly blushed then looked away " no..." Marie giggled then held her son's hand. " you can be honest with me...after all, I am your mother...I would know if my son loves someone or not " Flippy groaned " I'm noy really sure if I even love h..."Flaky suddenly entered the room and Flippy looked away.

Marie started giggling then she stood up. " Take care of him for me, Flaky " Flaky nodded then Marie left. " so, Flippy are you ready? " Flippy smiled then nodded. Splendid and a soldier entered the room while carrying Flaky's stuff. " thanks Splendid and..." Flaky looked at the soldier " the name's Cuddles " they both smiled at each other " thanks ". they both left then Flaky took out some of her tools. " alright!...Flippy , I'm gonna need to remove this blanket " Flippy looked at her confused then he nodded. Flaky removed the blanket then she looked at Flippy " I'm gonna need you to remove your clothes " Flippy suddenly blushed " W-What?! "

" Flippy, I need to check you, so maybe i'll be able to know your disease " Flippy sighed then started removing his clothes. Flaky stared at Flippy wide-eyed, his legs looked bruised and broken but they were intact, his arms were starting to turn black and so was his torso, he had red marks all over him and the only normal spot was his neck and head. Flippy looked away then he sighed, Flaky took a deep breath then started examining Flippy's body. She told Flippy to try moving his legs and arms, Flippy couldn't move his legs and the only movement were on his toes, he can move his hands but not as fast as that of a normal person. The examination took hours, Flaky couldn't figure out his disease in the end. Flaky helped Flippy put his clothes back on then helped him lie down.

" Flippy, i'll be back later...for now, just stay still and rest...I need to do some research..." Flippy showed a weak smile then nodded " sorry, we won't be able to walk today " Flippy said, Flaky slowly turned around then showed a weak smile " you don't need to apologize...i'll be back okay? ". Flaky left then Flippy sighed then stared at the ceiling, ' _**why you?!**_ ' Flippy heard somebody say, he looked around and found no one. ' _**Why you and not me?! **_' Flippy suddenly realized it was a voice in his head. He closed his eyes then tried to focus.

Flippy was surrounded by dark and the only light shone on where he was standing. " Who are you? And what do you want from me? " He suddenly heard it growl " **Who am I?!...I can't believe you forgot! when you took everything away from me! **" He yelled. Flippy looked around trying to find the source of the voice " S-show yourself...I don't really understand! ". He heard footsteps from his right, he turned around then watched carefully, it slowly made its way to the light and it revealed a guy who looked exactly like Flippy except for his eyes. " w-who are you? " He didn't answered Flippy's question, he just started chuckling.

" **You took everything away from me...so I'm just returning the favor...**" Flippy was about to say something when he suddenly disappeared, Flippy opened his eyes then he sat up. ' _who is he?...what did I do to him? And what the hell did he do to me? _" Flippy's eyes suddenly widened then he felt his heart beat fast. He felt extreme pain in his chest and he couldn't breath, Flippy started coughing and choking when the door suddenly flew open. Splendid entered the room and gave Flippy his medicine, Flippy slowly calmed down then he looked at Splendid " w-what are you doing here? " Splendid sighed " you see when Flaky left she asked me to watch over you " Flippy slowly chuckled then looked away " I see, thank you for helping... " Splendid showed a weak smile then he helped Flippy lie down.

" if you need any help, I'll just be outside " Splendid turned around " hey Splendid " Splendid looked at Flippy " what? " Flippy looked at Splendid with a blank expression then he glared at him " you're the General, shouldn't you be out protecting the village? " Splendid's eyes widened then he looked at Flippy with a blank expression " yes...but..." " then, what are you doing here? " Splendid showed a weak smile then chuckled " I trust my army to do their roles in protecting the village...also, as a general I should also protect my Prince who will soon be the King, is that wrong? " Flippy looked away " leave " Splendid sighed " I know you don't really like me at all but please don't misunderstand what's going on between me and Ms. Flaky... " Flippy sat up " what?! Are you saying I'm jealous of you?! " " in a way, yes " Flippy was getting annoyed and Splendid just smiled at him. " you like Flaky don't you? " Flippy said, Splendid smiled " yes, I do...you like her too, don't you? " Flippy furrowed his eyebrows " yes...very " They both glared at each other " then it looks like war's about to come " Splendid said " no, it already came " Flippy said while glaring at Splendid. They both smirked

" LET THE WAR BEGIN! " Flippy and Splendid said together

* * *

**Author's Note: **Mwahahahahaha! the war has begun! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!

anyways, please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Troublesome Square

**A/N: **I'm Sorry! So So So So Sorry for not updating! But rest assured since the school year will end maybe by next week I'll be able to update a lot faster. If you notice the change just ignore it, I did it so that it'll be easier to make the story. Hope you enjoy the story and thank you thank you thank you so much for the reviews ^^

**Disclaimer: **htf is not mine and it belongs to Mondo Media

* * *

Flaky groaned as she stretched her arm trying to reach the book at the very top shelf. The ladder she was standing on was starting to sway back and forth " got it! " Flaky smiled in triumph only to realize that the ladder was slowly falling screamed and closed her eyes expecting to feel extreme pain, after moments of waiting she opened her eyes only to see a red-haired man holding her. Flaky stared at the man's crimson-red eyes which were staring into her ruby-red ones.

" t-thank… " The man suddenly removed Flaky from his grasp making her fall on the floor

" your welcome… " he started picking up the books that fell down

Flaky sighed and helped him " ummm… w-who might you be? " Flaky asked with a smile but he ignored her. " I-I'm Flaky… y-you are? " again she was ignored, he just continued stacking the books and carried it to a nearby table, Flaky followed behind asked again for the third time but again she was ignored. Flaky sighed and sat at the chair across him, Flaky stared at him as he read his book ' _I wonder who he is? _' Flaky thought " it's rude to stare… " His deep voice surprised Flaky.

" s-sorry… i-it's just… w-who are you?... and why do you look like Splendid? " The man stared at her and sighed as he placed his book on the table.

" I'm Splendont, Splendid's brother, you are the doctor is that correct? " Flaky nodded as she smiled

" a-and you're job is? "

" I'm the kings information dealer, the intel, the spy or whatever you like to call it "

" t-then that means you gathered all this books " Flaky said with excitement

" yeah, I made some of them though "

" that's amazing! You're really amazing Splendont! " Splendont slightly blushed and smiled. " if you want a book about medicines, ingredients and the family's history, you should try these " Splendont handed Flaky three large books that was obviously too heavy for her to lift." t-thank you " Flaky smiled and started reading.

The library was once again silent and the only noise to be heard was the chirping of the birds, it may seem peaceful but for them it was rather awkward.' _I feel like I should say something… but he looks so into the book _' Flaky thought. ' _what should I do? This is getting awkward… _' Splendont thought. They both sighed catching each others attention.

" what's wrong? " Splendont asked as he placed his book down.

" n-nothing… I just… "

~ Growl ~ Flaky's stomach said with a purr

They both stared at each other before Splendont started chuckling, Flaky blushed a deep red then buried her face in the book. Splendont stood up and left the library, Flaky groaned " that was embarrassing…. " Flaky sighed as she stared at the empty seat in front of her.' _he isn't as scary as I thought he'd be… _' Flaky thought. Flaky sat up and sighed " but still… I'm really hungry… " Flaky suddenly saw a plate of baked sweets in front of her. " Flaky looked to her side and saw Splendont " I hope you like cake… " Flaky giggled " everybody loves cake "

Splendont smiled and placed a cup of tea next to her " thank you Splendont… y-you're not gonna eat? " Splendont shook his head and sat next to Flaky " I'm fine. " Flaky took a bite of the cake and smiled " it's delicious… " Flaky continued eating until there was nothing left.

" was it that good? " Flaky smiled

" looks like it… see, your cheek is a mess " He licked Flaky's left cheek making her yelp.

" you're right it does taste good " Splendont grinned then took a sip of his tea.

Flaky quickly wiped her whole face with her handkerchief, she heard Splendont chuckling beside her. " what now? " Flaky said as she puffed her cheeks. " nothing much… just laughing at this hilarious girl beside me " Splendont grinned as he pinched Flaky's slapped Splendont's hand and looked away annoyed " but… the hilarious girl is somehow cute… " Flaky stared at Splendont in awe ' _how? h-how can he be so straightforward?! _' Flaky thought. Splendont smiled and stared at Flaky " Flaky want to go out with me? " Flaky's jaw dropped and she suddenly froze.

" hahaha… that's hilarious! Stop joking will you?! " Flaky yelled.

" I'm not joking… so, what do you say? I can help you around town… "

" o-okay… I-I guess… b-but i-it won't be like what c-c-couples do! "

Splendont smiled " if you say so... "

Flaky felt uneasy with Splendont's last statement.

Flaky sat down and continued reading but her hands were shaking and she felt weird. She looked at Splendont ' _how can he be so carefree in this situation?! _' Flaky sighed and took a sip of her tea. ' _whatever! I'll just finish this book! _' Flaky thought. Splendont sighed as he looked at Flaky ' _… so this is the Flaky I've been hearing about… I win _' Splendont thought as he took a peek at the door. He grinned and took a sip of tea before reading again.

* * *

Splendid watched both Flaky and Splendont through the door. ' _damn it Splendont! I already have Flippy to worry about and now you?! _' Splendid thought. He sighed as he scratched the back of his head. ' _this really won't be as easy as I thought _' Splendid thought, he looked at both of them again ' _they look like a couple _' Splendi thought. " argh! how annoying! " Splendid said as he walked away.

* * *

Flaky sighed as she closed the book " finally finished! " She said in triumph. " … and just in time for dinner " She said as she looked at the grandfather clock at the back. " by the way, Splendont how come I don't see you during meals and… well, anywhere? "

" I don't like people… I prefer being alone, it's more peaceful " Splendont said as he closed his book. " I see… ummm…a-about… " Splendont smiled and caressed Flaky's cheek. He brought his face closer to hers, their lips only inches apart " I'll meet you at the garden tomorrow by 10 "Splendont patted Flaky on the head then left the library. Flaky was deep red and she could feel her whole body trembling " w-what was that about?! " Flaky said. She slapped her cheeks and took deep breathes before leaving the library.

Two young maids suddenly appeared behind the door " say, Petunia… what do you think of this love square? " The pink haired girl asked the maid beside her " it's amusing and adorable… " The blue haired girl said with a smile.

" who do you think will win? The prince, the knight, or the spy? " The pink haired girl asked as she scratched the back of her head.

" I don't know Giggles but currently the spy is winning " They both giggled

" for now, let's just tell Marie, she did tell us to look after Flaky " Giggles nodded and followed her friend.

* * *

" sorry for being late " Flippy smiled

" no, you're actually on time… how is it? "

Flaky sat next to Flippy " what "

" the library " Flaky smiled

" it's amazing! " Flippy smiled

" I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying yourself "

" by the way, I also met someone new " Flaky said as she handed Flippy his medicine

" hmm… who might he be? " Flippy said as he drank his medicine

" Splen… " Flaky was suddenly interrupted by the sudden burst at the door. Flippy and Flaky both turned their attention to the two maids who entered. " Petunia? Giggles? Why? what's wrong? " Flippy asked. " w-well, the queen requested for Flaky…so " Petunia answered nervously." Flippy, I'll be back as soon as I can " Flippy smiled and nodded as he lied down. Flaky followed them both outside and headed for the queen's room. ' w-what now Petunia? ' Giggles whispered ' I-I don't know but the queen… ' Petunia whispered

* * *

**~ flash back**

" _so that's what happened there… well… " Marie smiled_

" _just continue looking after Flaky and please don't let Flippy know about Splendont and Flaky's plans… he might do something outrageous again " _

_Petunia and Giggles looked at each other " but… won't letting him know about this make it more romantic for the two of them " Petunia said_

" _and… there's still the matter of Splendid knowing " Giggles said_

" _well, just do as I say, if he does find out about it please assist Flippy as much as you can " Petunia and Giggles sighed and nodded_

**~ end of flash back**

* * *

' what should we do? ' Giggles whispered. They were about to reach the queen's room when Flaky suddenly stopped, she looked out the window and smiled " what are you doing there Splendont? " Splendont looked at Flaky while sitting on the tree " nothing… just enjoying the view… care to join? " Splendont brought his arm out reaching for Flaky.

Flaky looked at the two maids who continued walking without realizing that she was gone " I guess it's okay " She placed her hand on Splendont's and he immediately pulled her next to him " hold on or you'll fall " Splendont chuckled as he watched Flaky panic.

Flaky clenched Splendont's coat with her fists " t-that was dangerous you know! " Flaky said as she puffed her cheeks. Splendont grinned and caressed Flaky's cheek " sorry… say, what do you prefer? " Flaky stared at Splendont in confusion " what? " Splendont sighed and pulled Flaky closer to him.

" A lone wolf who hunts by the night, a carefree bear who plays all day or a wild dog who always gets his way " Flaky stared at Splendont confused " is that a riddle or something? " Splendont chuckled and pinched Flaky's cheek " seriously, that's what you get from that?! " Flaky slapped Splendont's hand " well, I'm sorry for not getting your point! " Flaky looked away and ignored Splendont's non-stop apology.

Splendont sighed " hey look a shooting star! " he said while pointing at the sky. Flaky turned around and her lips suddenly met with Splendont's. Her eyes widened and she tried pushing him but obviously Splendont's grip was stronger. In the end, Flaky kissed him back and closed her eyes. Splendont broke the kiss and hugged Flaky.

Flaky buried her blushing face on Splendont's coat, her whole body was heating up and she was trembling " s-splendont, I need to go… Flippy is waiting for me… " Splendont sighed and caressed Flaky's hair " sure " He helped her back inside and gave her a small kiss on her hand.

" I'll see you tomorrow " Flaky blushed a deep red and nodded. Splendont sighed dreamily and stared at the full moon.

* * *

**~ Splendid's room**

Splendid stared outside his window wide-eyed, he felt annoyed at what he just saw. " damn that bastard works fast " Splendid said, he scratched the back of his head as he lied down on the bed " love is more troublesome than I thought " Splendid groaned.

**~ Flippy's room**

Flippy was staring outside his window wide-eyed, he couldn't believe what he just saw. Flippy could feel his whole body burn with rage, he growled and slammed his fist on the wall " I-if only I didn't have this stupid disease?! " Flippy growled. Flaky suddenly entered the room " F-flippy, sorry I… "

Flaky stopped when she saw Flippy glaring at her but that wasn't what caught her eye but the sudden bright yellow shade that was slowly appearing at Flippy's right eye " F-Flippy " Flaky slowly backed away. Flippy's eyes widened and he looked away " sorry, I just… had a bad dream "

Flaky sighed in relief and sat next to Flippy " so, what did mom want with you? " Flippy asked. " n-nothing, it was just about your health " Flaky showed a weak smile when Flippy suddenly glared at her " I see… sorry, I want to sleep… can you leave? " Flaky frowned and nodded " I understand "

Flippy lied down and heard the door close ' _what did I just_ do?! ' Flippy brought his hand to his head and sighed " this is so troublesome " Flippy groaned and looked at the door. Flippy sighed and closed his eyes.

' _Is this jealousy? _'

* * *

**A/N: **phew! You don't know how many days it took me to think of this chapter! But who cares I did it! Hooray! I hope you enjoyed the love square for some of you who don't like it well, I'm sorry but love squares are just so adorable! And I like both Flippy/FlipqyxFlaky and SplendontxFlaky pairings so I'm sorry for those who don't like it.

**Me**: Splendont, what is the current info?

**Splendont**: the author requests readers to review!


	6. Chapter 6: Unknown

**A/N: **chapter 6 has arrived! I hope you all enjoyed the previous story since I myself couldn't get enough of it XD I just really love triangles and squares! Hope you all enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **HTF is not mine

* * *

~ Flaky

I groaned as Petunia started scrubbing my hair roughly "P-Petunia… why did you and Giggles wake me up so early? You're even giving me a bath…" I whimpered when Petunia started pulling, it felt like she was removing my hair from the roots "nothing much… we were just curious on how you would like with a little help" I sighed and instantly gasped when Giggles appeared in front of me.

"I'm envious of you Flaky, you're room is so big… the bathroom is huge too" Giggles said.

"it's too bad you just fill the whole place with books and papers" Petunia said making me giggle

"sorry… I'm not that much good in girly stuff anyway" I said.

"we thought so" they both said in chorus.

"that's mean!" I yelled making both of them laugh, I sighed and laughed along with them. After hours of gruesome scrubbing, Giggles dragged me towards the dressing room. I watched her run here and there as I munched on some sandwiches they made, she was grabbing dresses, accessories, and purses in her hand, throwing the ones that she doesn't like. I was about to eat the last sandwich when she snatched it out of my hand "stop! You might get fat!" she yelled.

I sighed and continued watching her "Flaky put these on, hurry!" she handed me a white sleeveless knee-length dress, the strap was red and frilly and the one that caught my eye was the bright red rose design at the bottom of the dress. I nodded and quickly put it on, it was a perfect fit. Giggles examined me from head to toe and starting running around the dressing room, I giggled at her bubbly behaviour and sat at the nearest chair."Flaky, try this one!" Giggles showed me a pair of white doll shoes that had a red ribbon at the front.

"hey! How long are you two going to stay there, I still need to style Flaky's hair!" Petunia said. Giggles opened the door and Petunia quickly pulled me to the mirror. I whimpered when she started brushing on my hair roughly "since I was only able to remove a few of your dandruff on the shower, I'll make sure to remove it all here" I whimpered when Petunia's voice suddenly got serious. "Flaky, don't be scared of Petunia, she's just too much of a clean freak" Giggles said.

I could feel myself tear up at Petunia's rough brushing, now I really feel like my hair's being pulled from the roots. "finally finished!" Petunia said in triumph, I stared at the mirror wide eyed, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my dandruff was gone and my hair was straight. Petunia tied my hair in the same hairstyle as her, it was tied with a crimson red ribbon that had a black lace. "amazing… you guys are just amazing!" I said as I hugged the both of them.

I looked at the clock then ran outside "we weren't finished" I heard Giggles said. I sighed as I ran towards the library '_if I stayed too long with them, they'll probably apply some make up on me… everything's okay just not make up_' I thought. I looked at the grandfather clock, 8:30, I still had time before my meeting with Splendont. I grabbed one of the large books Splendont gave me yesterday and started reading.

'_I can't seem to focus…_' I groaned, I kept on thinking about what will happen later, even about what happened last night, it was still fresh in my mind. "my, someone's working hard" I blushed a deep red when I saw Splendont sitting next me "w-w-w-what're you doing here?" My voice was shaky. Splendont chuckled "I like the library here and since I don't really get to stay in this country for a long time, I spend all my time here" he said with a smile making my heart skip a beat.

Splendont grinned "you look beautiful" he whispered in my ear making me tremble, his deep voice was somehow making me fell weak and restless. I quickly stood up making me fall "Flaky! " I slowly opened my eyes and I was lying on Splendont "don't worry me like that" he said as he started pinching my cheek. "stop doing that" I said as I slapped his hand away. He caressed my cheek and slowly pulled me closer, I blushed a deep red and looked away "don't do that Flaky" he placed his hand on my chin and turned my head towards him.

He slowly moved me closer, our lips only inches apart when the door suddenly flew open "Flaky are you here?!" I could hear Giggles's voice. We were behind one of the book shelves, Splendont had his hand on my mouth and his other arm was wrapped around my waist. "Giggles just give it up!" I heard Petunia say "no! I want to see Flaky with make up on… come on, let's check the garden!" When the door closed, Splendont removed his hand from my mouth and I heard him sigh "that was too close"

My heart won't stop beating and my face was blushing too much '_kiss… we almost kissed a-a-again _'I thought. I screamed when Splendont suddenly nibbled on my ear "sorry… for surprising you" he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. I puffed my cheeks and ignored him, he hugged me from behind "meet you at the garden" he whispered. I turned around and he already left the library, I sat down on the floor and slapped both of my cheeks "Stop blushing! Stop blushing! Stop blushing! Stop blushing!" I said. Now my cheeks hurt, I rubbed my cheeks gently and sighed as I left the library.

I have nothing else left to do, I wasn't supposed to meet Flippy today since the queen told me she'll take care of him, I sighed '_I'll just wait for Splendont at the garde _' I thought. I looked around and Splendont wasn't here, I stared at the tree in front of me '_maybe I should _' I slowly climbed up the tree making sure not to damage the dress. I sat down in one of the branches and smiled in triumph, I looked down and felt my whole body stiffen "how… how do I get down?" I said. I groaned and felt myself go weak, I feel stupid. I sighed and waited for someone to notice me up here.

I heard rustling from the leaves and saw Splendont come out making me blush. I examined him a bit as he sat on a nearby bench. His eyes were complimenting the shape of his face, his neck was just the right length but it was muscular, he was tall and in the right size, he wasn't too thin or fat. He was wearing his usual red coat over his white shirt but he was wearing a blue scarf covering half of his face. It made him look more mysterious and focused which made me blush. He suddenly looked at me and walked towards me "stuck?" he said with a teasing grin.

I glared at him and looked away "not really, it's more beautiful up here and I can feel the wind better!" I hate myself for saying that.

He chuckled "well, since we both have nothing to do anyway, let's go" he said. I stared at him and felt myself sweat

"come down Flaky, let's go" he said with a smirk.

"I don't know how to" I said, I glared at him when he started laughing

"thought so" he brought both of his arms out and extended them towards me

"jump… I'll catch you"

"y-you can't be serious?!" I looked at him and felt myself tremble, he's serious. I sighed and closed my eyes as I jumped towards him. I slowly opened my eyes and my hands were on his shoulders, I could feel his hands on my waist "see? I can catch you like this since you're like a little girl" he said teasingly. I glared at him and started punching his chest "Meanie! Meanie! Meanie! Meanie!" I continued saying. "okay, okay, I understand I'm a meanie! But you're still little" He said as he placed his forehead to mine.

"you're blushing" he said and started chuckling, he put me down but his arms were still wrapped around my waist. He stared at me and smiled making my heart skip a beat, he brought his hand on my chin and pulled me closer. I looked away and he kissed my cheek "don't do that please" he said. I stared into his crimson-red eyes and felt myself go weak, he pulled me closer to him and he planted his lips on mine, the feeling was warm and gentle. I pulled away "shall we?" he said as he brought his hand towards me. I smiled as I placed my hand on his and started walking.

I looked outside the carriage and smiled "say, where are you taking me?" He brought his finger to his mouth and winked at me "it's a secret" I sighed and sat down, I felt him place his hand on mine which made me blush a deep red. He placed his head on my shoulder and sighed "I'm still sleepy… wake me up when the carriage stops" I nodded and sighed. I watched him as he sleep and felt myself smile '_he looks so peaceful _' I whispered. I felt my eyes getting heavy and I went to sleep along with him.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and the carriage wasn't moving '_we're here already?' _I whispered. I looked at Splendont, he was still sleeping. I poked his face again and again "wake up~" I said. He slowly lifted his head and kissed my cheek "good morning" he said. I backed away as I touch my cheek, again I was blushing. "you're really easy to tease" he laughed. He held my hand "let's go" we both got out of the carriage, my eyes widened at what I saw.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing it was a big flower garden. "how do you like it?" Splendont said. "I love it! Thank you Splendont" I smiled excitedly. Splendont smiled "let's go" I grinned and started running "you'll never catch up slowpoke!" I yelled. He smirked "you'll pay for that!" he yelled as he started running. I looked behind and saw Splendont catching up, I hid behind a tree and avoided him every time he got closer. I paused and leaned my back against the tree, I took a deep breath and looked to my side "boo!" Splendont said.

I tried to run but his arms were already wrapped around my waist, we both fell to the grass, exhausted after all the running. Splendont bit on my ear making me moan, Splendont chuckled and we both sat up our backs leaning against the tree.

Splendont was reading a book as I gathered flowers from the garden "do you always have a book with you?" I said "I like reading… but I like you more" he said as he placed the book down. I looked away and continued gathering flowers '_relax… _' I thought as I took a deep breath.

"Flaky!" Splendont yelled, I went towards him and sat beside him. "with that dress and flowers you look like you're getting married" I blushed a deep red and glared at Splendont "stop teasing me!" I punched his shoulder which obviously didn't give him pain, it didn't even make him flinch. "but still, this place is just amazing!" I said with a smile "this place was made by the order of the king as a present for the queen… it was a proposal, this place is also where they got married" I smiled and smelled the flowers "that's really sweet!" I giggled.

Splendont wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, I felt his hand wrap around mine. He gave me a small kiss on the cheek, I sighed dreamily and leaned my head on his broad shoulders. Splendont chuckled "I hope this day doesn't end… I want to be with Flaky longer" I heard pain in his voice. I looked at him "w-what do you mean?" I said my body and my voice were both trembling, I was afraid of what he'll say next.

"I can't stay here that long… I'm an information dealer, I need to know what's happening everywhere" Splendont showed a weak smile and wiped the tear that was forming in the corner of my eye "now, don't cry! I'll be back anyway" he chuckled. "when?! Even if you came back, won't it be the same!" I yelled out as I cried. Splendont smiled and gave me a kiss, I could feel his hands wrap around my neck, he broke the kiss and pointed at my neck. I slowly held and gripped on the necklace "as long as you have this… I'll always be with you" he whispered as he hugged me softly, wiping the tears from my eyes while saying comforting words.

I took a deep breath as I rested my head on Splendont's chest, he kissed my forehead and wrapped his hand with mine. "I love you" he said, I felt his hand under my chin moving my head towards him, he slowly pulled me closer and planted his lips on mine. I broke the kiss when tears started falling from my eye, he wiped my tear away and caressed my cheek. Once again he kissed me, it was gentle and warm like the first kiss he gave me.

I kissed him back and felt my body relax but thoughts of Flippy suddenly flooded my mind making me pull away from him. I saw pain in his face which made me regret what I did "sorry… I…" Splendont forced a smile "Flaky, you're too easy to read" Splendont said when tears started falling from his eyes.

"S-Splend…"

"Flaky, who do you love?" Splendont asked as he smiled at me

I stared at him "I…" I stopped when my mind suddenly went blank.

"I don't know…" I said as I started crying

"I shall await your reply, when I return please tell me… I love you, Flaky " he kissed me as he wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him back and hugged him, I don't understand, I could feel my heart scream for Splendont but I still felt uneasy. Splendont broke the kiss and held my hand "it's too bad, time runs fast" I looked around me and it was already sunset. We rode a carriage back home and the whole trip was silent. Splendont just gripped on my hand the whole way, his face looked as if he was in pain.

As we arrived at the palace, Splendont gave me a small kiss on the cheek before letting go of my hand. I whimpered as I watched his back slowly get farther and farther away. I gripped on the necklace he gave me and ran towards my room, my whole body trembling and my heart ached. "Flaky!" I stopped and saw Splendid in front of me "F-Flaky…?" I slowly lifted my head, I brought my hand to my cheek and felt water dripping from my eyes, I was crying.

* * *

**A/N: **I was crying when I typed this, it's just too much! This chapter is dedicated to all those who stay strong despite all the break ups. ( a.k.a: me )

Please review! ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Sucker

**A/N: **yay! Another update! Anyways, sorry if I haven't been updating recently… I suddenly became busy during summer.  
So, since it's my birthday… to leave no regrets, I updated! (the truth is, I really had a hard time to think of what to type. Also, my birthday's yesterday… it's just really hard to type)  
Thank you so much for the nice reviews! ^^  
I hope you enjoy the story

Also, since we focused on Flaky for the last two chapters, here's one focused on Flippy and his…

**Disclaimer: **HTF is not mine

* * *

~Flippy

I opened my eyes and I found myself bound by chains. I looked around but I couldn't see anything but simply pure darkness. I sighed and tried my best to wake up but damn… still nothing. I groaned and took a deep breath "Look! If you want to scare me, destroy me, torture me, or maybe even kill me… just do it now, it's all just a bad dream!" I yelled. The room remained silent before I heard someone chuckle. I felt somebody grip on my chains, I looked up and there he is, floating above me.

He smirked and started floating in front of me.

"a dream? Ha! You wish!" he growled. I sighed and ignored him, I started imagining of things that can wake me up but nothing.

"it's useless… didn't I tell you? this isn't a dream or a nightmare" I glared at him "then. Where the fuck am I?" He laughed and I suddenly fell to the ground, I groaned as I stood up and I was outside the kingdom.

"hey! Follow me!" I looked to my right and I saw him sitting behind a carriage. I ran towards him and instead of hitting the passerby's I was passing through them.

I looked at my body before I ran again and quickly sat next to him "hey, where're you taking me?" he shushed me and told me to listen. I sighed and brought my ear close to the carriage "say, where are you taking me?" My eyes widened when I heard Flaky's voice. I tried to look inside but 'he' stopped me. He told me to listen again and I listened to Flaky and Splendont's conversation. He started laughing and I just remained silent "how does it feel to have someone steal something from you?!" he growled.

I blinked and I suddenly found myself inside a room, I went towards the window and saw the garden, I was back in the castle. I heard the door open and saw Splendid coming in, he was slowly floating behind him. "hey, can you tell me your name?" he smirked "it's Flipqy… now, just watch and listen" he said as he started looking out the window. I sighed and watched Splendid, he brushed his hair back and lied on the bed.

"Damn that Splendont, what am I supposed to do now? Flaky…" My eyes widened when I heard her name. Great, looks like I'm dealing with two rivals and this crazy guy inside me. I walked closer to him and I could see in his eyes that he was in love like me. I looked behind me and I was suddenly back in that dark place, good I was back in my mind.

"What are you trying to say, Flipqy?" I asked as I looked up and there he was again floating above me like an annoying fly.

"don't you get it! Because of your sickness, your two rivals are ahead of you" I glared at him

"and who do you think is the reason why I'm weak right now or do you have a plan?" he smirked at me as he stood in front of me

"give me half of your body, half of your soul, half of your mind and I'll give you control of your body… well, your sickness will be diminished but still, you want her don't you?" I stared at him wide-eyed and I suddenly felt weak and dizzy, I fell to the ground and I was hyperventilating. I gripped my chest and wiped the sweat that was dripping from my face. I looked up and saw his hand reaching out to me.

"just take my hand and I'll make you a new man… and you'll also get the girl" The dark place was suddenly filled with light and I saw what Flaky and Splendont under a tree, he was showing them to me again. I slowly stood up and tried to go to them but I suddenly felt something gripping on my legs and it was slowly going up to my body, it was my sickness. I fell to the ground and my vision was slowly blurring.

I saw Flipqy crouched in front me and his hand was still reaching out to me. "take it or stay like that and leave them like that forever" I saw Flaky and Splendont kiss behind him, I closed my eyes and held his hand. My mind went blank and I could only hear the sound of him laughing. I lied on my back and watched as the colors started to fade, I was unconscious.

* * *

~ Normal

Flippy quickly sat up and looked around him, he was confused, tired and afraid. He gripped on the bed sheets before looking outside, it was night. He suddenly stood up and wore the clothes that were never used in his closet. He took a deep breath and slowly moved towards the door but something was different.

He had a smirk on his face and he had fangs. He smirked and brushed his hair back revealing his bright neon-green eyes. "Sucker…" he growled.

It was Flipqy

* * *

**A/N: **make this a lesson to you all... never trust strangers! especially in Flippy's case...  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story  
Please Review! ^^


End file.
